


Things Can Only Get Better From Here

by SheWritesDirty



Category: Killer Klowns From Outer Space (1988)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Feelings, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mike's an Idiot, Pining, mutual handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty
Summary: It had started so small, Dave always had to touch him. Soft, fleeting little things - on his elbow - his hip - Dave's hand's just kept hovering, sometimes they didn't even make contact with him. But Mike knew they were there, he felt it like a spark of static tingling across his skin. At first he had denied what it meant, after all he was straight - and Dave was too, which meant there was really no reason to let himself get so worked up.





	Things Can Only Get Better From Here

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first, well - first completely finished fic - and its for a kind of obscure ship 'cause of course it is... If anyone reads this, I hope you enjoy it!

The feeling for most people - once the invading Clowns had been finished off - was one of immense relief. Sure the towns population had dropped just a bit as a result of the events, but those who had survived were just grateful to have escaped the threat of sticky cotton candy death. As it stood now, life was starting to go back to normal. And that's what everyone wanted - well _almost_ everyone.

Strangely enough, Mike was coming to the conclusion that he didn't want life going back to normal - not exactly. Things returning to normal meant that he would have to fall back into his usual routine of studying for college courses, working at his part time job, and taking Deb out whenever he had free time - and being blissfully unaware of Dave's existence.

But Mike couldn't wipe out the events of that fateful night from his mind, and he couldn't forget meeting Dave either. Part of him wished he could, things would have been so much easier that way. At first Mike had felt a spike of rivalry course through him when meeting Dave, after all the man was Deb's ex - and he clearly wasn't over her yet. The feeling had only been encouraged by the way Dave had treated him in those early moments, kind of like he thought Mike was a idiot - and definitely like he thought Mike wasn't good enough for Deb.

However, as the night in question went on, they had developed some kind of tentative friendship. Dave gave off the impression that he was warming up to Mike, and the harsh treatment he had been dolling out faded away into something else - something resembling fondness. Before he knew it Mike found himself growing attached to Dave, maybe _ too_ attached.

He soon realized even just the idea of things returning to normal would make him queasy - when he should have just been feeling relieved that he was no longer in danger of psychotic space clowns murdering him - or anyone else. But despite the uneasy way it made him feel, things did return to normal for the most part - and much to Mikes discomfort he hadn't seen Dave in weeks. However, not having seen Dave didn't seem to make much of a impact on how much Mike _thought_ about him.

He couldn't help it, everything about Dave was so damn captivating. The way he looked in his his uniform, everything pressed and neat -His soft blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes - the way he gave orders, clipped and commanding - Just the memory of being told what to do by him sent a heated thrill surging through Mike.  
He sighed, he was seriously fucked.

"Well?" Debbie's impatient voice shook Mike out of his reflection, and he realized with a spark of guilt that he had been ignoring her - she was looking at him now like she was waiting for him to say something.

"Uhhhhh" He said lamely.

"Mike... Are you okay? You've been so... Ever since..." She punctuated the question with a wave of her hand. She sounded worried, but it only served to annoy him.

"Jeeze Deb, of course I'm not okay! Killer Clowns from outer space tried to turn us into human cotton candy! They were probably going to eat us or something!" Was she really expecting him to just go on like nothing happened? Even if how close they had come to death wasn't exactly what was currently distracting him from their date, he still felt like he had a right to be a little outraged.

"I know! But everyone else has kind of, you know... Gotten over it by now" She said sheepishly.

"Well I _can't_ get over it Deb - It's just not that easy for me" He said with more force than he had intended. He stood up in a rush and accidentally knocked into the diner table, sending Debbie's soda tipping over.

"Mike!" She shouted as her hands dove out to catch and upright the drink before too much spilled. Still, enough of it had poured out that it ran over the edge of the table and soaked her skirt a bit.

"Shit - I'm sorry - I just need some time, to clear my head..." Stumbling through the sentence he threw a few bills on the table to pay for their meals and started to leave the diner in a hurry.

"Mike wait!" Debbie called after him. She stood up as if to go after him, but instead she just hung back and watched as he left. The diner doors tinkled as Mike swung them open, stomping out into the cool night air.

Right. Okay. This was fine.

He just needed to clear his head - like he said - then everything would be fine. He could go back to Debbie and pretend nothing ever happened, that he never met Dave. He could pretend that he didn't think of Dave at night, tossing and turning in his bed - when he _definitely_ should not have been thinking of Dave. 

It had started so small, Dave always had to _touch_ him. Soft, fleeting little things - on his elbow - his hip - Dave's hand's just kept hovering, sometimes they didn't even make contact with him. But Mike knew they were there, he felt it like a spark of static tingling across his skin. At first he had denied what it meant, after all he was straight - and Dave was too, which meant there was really no reason to let himself get so worked up. 

And yet... The feelings only got stronger, and when they had left Dave behind in that- that weird space craft... He felt like he was going to throw up, the sick feeling in his stomach - and an intense urge to go back. He hadn't even known the man before that night... and here he was wanting to run head first back into the worst nightmare of his life to try and save him. Of course it hadn't gone down like that, a moment later the spinning-top of a space craft had self destructed - and for a moment the fear that Dave was gone forever settled in him, his blood freezing within him. 

Then, that freaky clown car had crash landed right in front of them - and Dave stumbled out, a staggering relief flooded through Mike - he could have cried. And then they hugged, and sure Debbie was there - and he hugged her too. But for a moment Mike thought maybe Dave felt the same way he did, they embraced and Mike let himself fall into it - and Dave... Dave didn't pull away, or try to play it off like guys always did with any show of affection between friends. And then the damn Terenzi brothers ruined the moment, but _man_ was Mike glad to see them alive too. 

After that... Yeah they took some pies to the face, and they were interviewed for hours; by the police... then the government - the FBI to be exact. Mike was so exhausted after the events, that when they let him go he just went home and passed out - he didn't leave his house for three days. Then Debbie finally showed up on his doorstep to chastise him with _'What the hell Mike, I've been calling you! Why aren't you answering your phone!'_ he had apologized, and they had somehow fallen back into the normal flow of things. Except Mikes heart wasn't in it anymore, and he couldn't stop thinking about Dave - He had seen him a couple times around town and they greeted had each other but it was stilted, awkward - turns out they hadn't really become friends after all. But it didn't matter, because 'friends' wasn't really what Mike wanted from Dave anyway.

He was wandering aimlessly while he let his mind run over the events of the past few weeks, letting his feet carry him where ever they wanted. But apparently his feet had a sick sense of humor because when he looked up he realized he had wandered blindly into the woods surrounding the town, in fact he wasn't even that far off from the spot where they had first come upon the big circus tent... No - _the space ship,_ he corrected himself mentally. He picked up the pace and when he came up to the clearing he just stopped and stood there, looking out over the now empty field spread out in front of him.

The government had cleaned everything out when they came through - said it was official business. The town basically got the 'government secrets' talking to, that they weren't supposed to say anything about what had gone on here... And if they did, who was gonna believe them anyway? They'd all been through the interviews, and all the evidence had been carted off. Mike wondered if things like this had happened before, in other towns. He seemed to recall a news story about some complete whack job going on about how a bunch of tomatoes had attacked his family - at the time Mike thought he was just some run of the mill loony, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Thought I might find you here" Mike startled at the sound, whipping around to see Dave - of all people - standing there, looking annoyingly fit in his uniform. "Debbie told me what happened, thought I'd check up on you" Dave said in answer to the silent question the look on Mikes face must have asked. Mike turned back around, looking away and out into the dark field once more. 

"I'm fine" He said shortly, but it wasn't all that convincing - he didn't sound fine.

"I know, but I was worried about you anyway" Dave said, letting Mike get away with the lie. He stepped up beside Mike to join him in looking ahead, a tired sigh escaped him and Mike had to fight the instinct to glance over.

"You know, they really took every shred of evidence. It's almost like it never happened" Dave remarked.

"It happened" Mike said stubbornly. The anger creeping into his voice wasn't really directed at Dave - but it was there, distorting his tone all the same.

"Mmm" Dave said simply, a silence stretching out between them.

It wasn't awkward, more to the contrary it felt natural - it didn't feel like they were two people who had only just barely met two or three weeks ago. For the moment neither of them expected anything from one another, and they were just happy to be standing there together. The calm settled between them and Mike wasn't really sure how much time passed before Dave broke the silence.

"Debbie's worried about you" Dave said, voice soft "She says you've been acting different"

"What, so you're best friends now?" Mike snapped back, a sudden bitterness coloring his response. A feeling of shame ran through him, for ruining the comfortable atmosphere. But he couldn't help it, he was irrationally jealous at the thought that they had been talking to one another - _without him._

"So what if we are?" Dave said looking over, seeming to gauge Mikes expression. "I'm not interested in her anymore, don't get so up tight about it"

"Neither am I" The words were out before Mike could stop himself, and once he had said them a sick feeling began to pool in his stomach.

"What?" Dave said, now turning fully - his whole body angled towards Mike, a look of surprise on his face. "Since when?"

"I don't know. Since... Since a while" Mike said, pointedly avoiding the truth of it - which was honestly, since that night... since he met Dave.

"Well. You should probably tell her" Dave said, still looking at Mike in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. It was like he was looking for a clue, for some sign Mike had gone off the deep end probably.

"Yeah" Mike said stiffly, then "Yeah... I know" he sighed, some of the tension leaving his body. He was being a asshole, leading Deb on - deep down he knew he would never again see her the same way he had before. One of Dave's hands went up to Mikes shoulder, rested there - squeezed. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but the feeling shot straight to Mikes groin.

"Good man" Dave said, and Mike couldent help but imagine another scenario - kneeling in front of Dave, looking up at his face through eyelashes - and the words 'good boy' only a slight change - and he could imagine it perfectly in Dave's voice.  
A shudder ran through him and Dave withdrew his hand. _'Damn it'_ he thought- Mike was acting like some kid who had just hit puberty. He was about to pop a boner over some completely innocent thing Dave might say. They stood there a moment longer, together in companionable silence - Mike desperately trying to push aside the thoughts he was having.

"Come on, I'll drive you home" Dave said finally, grabbing Mikes arm and leading him out of the woods - not really waiting for an answer. Mike went along easily, he wasn't about to say no to spending some more time with the man. They made their way carefully through the woods, using Dave's regulation flashlight to light their way. After a short trek they made it to the cruiser, only stumbling a few times on the way - mostly Mike tripping over roots, and Dave's hand shooting out to help steady him. Dave opened the passenger side first for Mike, then rounded to his own side and got in.

This was Mikes second time sitting in the cruiser, but the first time he hadn't really had the luxury to take in his surroundings. Now, without the threat of popcorn death looming over his shoulder, now he noted the pleasant scent of Dave permeating throughout. It seemed like Dave always smelled good - a cool and crisp scent mixed with the potent, rugged smell of leather. A intoxicating mix of the cologne he wore and the scents from his regulation uniform. The cruiser itself added a subtle whiff of stale car and spilled coffee to the mix. 

"So, where to?" Dave asked. Mike knew he was asking for where he lived, after all Dave did invite him into the cruiser under the assumption that he would be driving him home. Only problem was Mike really didn't want to go home - he lived alone and after the events of that night with the clowns he had been finding it hard to relax there. Still, it wasn't like he could actually tell Dave that, so he simply gave him his street address.

Dave nodded in answer and started the cruisers engine. Once again a comfortable silence settled between them as Dave drove him home. Mike found he felt so much calmer when Dave was there (not counting the times when Mike was freaking out as a direct result of his being there, and the subsequent feelings Mike had for him) but the fears from what had happened - the night the clowns attacked - were abated by his presence. After all, Dave was the one who had stopped the Clowns in the end, and they were probably capable of handling any threat imaginable together. It gave him a overwhelming feeling of safe, something that was so fleeting now - something he wanted to chase after.

"How have things been at the precinct?" The question was thrust out into the open air awkwardly, Mike needed something to distract him from the dangerous direction his thoughts were heading once again. The question seemed to surprise Dave out of some dreamy state he had drifted into.

"Oh you know... Everything's a little crazy right now. People are coming in over every little thing - they saw some popcorn on the side of the street... Or some kiddie show clown on TV looks a lot like one of those things we fought off" He paused. "I mean, I understand though - some people are still a little shook up" Dave looked over at Mike, and he couldent help but feel Dave had transitioned into talking about him now.

"Yeah..." Mike said shifting in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable.

"And with Mooney... With Mooney - gone" Dave hesitated, as if he was trying to avoid using the word 'dead'. "I'm down a partner, until the force assigns me a new one"

"I'm sorry" Mike said, Mooney had been a complete asshole. But he was still Dave's partner - and no one deserved the fate he had been faced with. Dave nodded again in acceptance of the apology.

"It's just strange - You get used to someone in your life and then they're gone. I mean I hated Mooney, but we still spent so much time together because of our job." Dave paused before continuing. "It was sort of the same thing with Debbie, I think I missed the idea of her more than I actually missed her."

Mike was about to say something in response to this, but their conversation was cut short as Dave pulled onto Mike's street.

"Which one is you?" He asked, looking out at the buildings.

"That green one, there" Mike pointed it out. He used to share a place with the Terenzi brothers, but when he had started dating Deb he realized he really needed to get his own apartment - it wasn't exactly romantic to bring your girlfriend back to a place where those two idiots were hanging around, he had gone apartment hunting the very next day.

Dave pulled into the driveway, alongside another vehicle - the action made Mike remember he had left his own car in the Diner parking lot, and he groaned audibly. Dave raised a eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. Mike was about to thank him for the ride when he was struck with the realization that Dave was exiting the cruiser, Mike hurriedly followed suit - fumbling with the seat belt and stumbling out after him.

"This is Mrs. Wilkins place" Dave stated plainly, hands resting on his duty belt while he stood surveying the house.

"Y-yeah... I rent the apartment upstairs" Said Mike, answering the unspoken question of 'why here?' Dave simply hummed in response.

"Wanna... Wanna come up?" Mike asked, trying and failing to keep the nerves out of his voice. "For uh - coffee, or something?" The stupidity of this question struck Mike the second it was out of his mouth. Yeah - Coffee... _In the middle of the night._

"Yeah, okay" Dave replied, much to Mikes surprise. He lead Dave around the back of the house to where the door to his apartment was, fumbling the keys out of his pocket and then unlocking the door he let them in. A dark hall with a steep staircase lead up to his apartment, he flicked a switch on the wall - but it barely lit up the steps.

"Careful - steps are kinda - dangerous" Mike said as they made their way up, recalling several times he had fallen down them - not _always_ due to a drunken stumbling, but he would rather not admit that fact. 

Reaching the top Mike let them into the apartment, flicking another switch and flooding the place with light, much brighter than the one in the hall. Dave looked around, taking the place in, and Mike suddenly felt embarrassed. He never really had a lot of money for furniture and the place looked like a stereotypical college students apartment - Futon, cheap hand-me-down and yard-sale furniture, a bookshelf he hadn't gotten around to actually filling with much of anything yet - besides his text books. Mike removed his heavy sweater - tossing it over the back of a chair then made his way to the kitchen, which was really just more of the living room, separated only by a few counters and the transition of wall-to-wall carpeting into a cheap laminate tile. 

"Make yourself at home" He offered nervously while he set to making the coffee, figuring he might as well satisfy the ruse he had used to get the other man up here. He could hear Dave moving about the living room as he filled the machine, and he glanced back to see him examining the nearly empty bookshelf.

"Not much of a reader, huh?" Dave commented dryly, reaching out to finger the binding of one of the few books that were there. Mikes face flushed at the comment, embarrassment returning in full.

"I just don't have a lot of time!" Mike replied indignantly, snapping the coffee machine shut with a little more force than necessary. He pushed the quick-brew setting and walked over to where Dave was scrutinizing his lack-of-library. He motioned to the bottom shelf full of text books, as if that explained his apparent illiteracy.

"Plenty of people complete their courses comfortably and still have time to do other things" Dave stated, man he was annoying. Why did he have to look so fucking attractive and at the same time talk to Mike like he was a moron. His face was carrying a look of superiority mixed with pity, and it set Mike on fire - in more ways than one.

"I _do_ do other things" Mike said argumentatively, trying to ignore the fact that he just said do-do _'dam-it Mike get it together!'_ he mentally cursed himself, Dave didn't look convinced.

"What, like parking at the Top of the World?" Dave asked, a smug tone to his voice. 

"Now wait just a minute... That's not fair!" Dave already thought he was a idiot, if that comment was anything to go by he probably thought he was a pervert too. It was only made marginally worse by the fact that Mike was both of those things. However before Mike could come up with anything to defend himself the coffee pot let out a series of insistent beeps - announcing it was done brewing. Mike stood there, mouth half open, pointing at Dave - the retort he had just begun to home in on wiped from his mind by the interruption.

"Uhh, milk and sugar?" He asked, still holding the finger up accusingly. Dave's face twitched in the most infuriating way, his lips pulling up and a almost pained - humored look in his eyes.

"Milk" Dave said, struggling and failing to stifle a laugh. _'Dam-it'_ Mike thought for like the third time this evening. 

Mike turned away and stalked back over to the kitchen, clanking around in the overhead cupboards searching out two suitable coffee mugs - passing over the first few mugs that were sporting a unsettling dark ring in the bottom. Once he found two, he placed them on the counter and filled them - pouring in milk for Dave, and milk and sugar for himself. Collecting the two cups again he made his way back around to the living room. Dave had sat himself on Mikes sad, worn out futon and set his gun aside on the coffee table in front of him - he looked decidedly out of place in his clean pressed uniform, surrounded by Mikes shitty things. He set Dave's drink on the coffee table next to the gun. He silently wondered where the hell the coasters his mother had gotten him as a house-warming gift had ended up. He settled in beside Dave, the futon groaning at the weight of both of them. Mike cleared his throat nervously.

"Thank you" Dave said, without actually picking up the cup of coffee. Mike set his own mug down, then picked it back up and took a sip - then put it back down. Why wasn't Dave drinking his coffee? Why was Mike so nervous? A million questions swam into his head, all things he wasn't going to actually ask out loud. Dave was watching him, the earlier humor gone from his face - he now looked exceedingly serious. Mike shifted on the futon, the cushion sagged in response and Dave's thigh slid into contact with Mikes. Mike spluttered and pulled his leg away, making apologies.

"Mike" He startled again at the sound of his name. "You really don't seem well... You're jumpy, distracted, irritable..." Dave rattled off Mike's symptoms in a clinical manner. "I'm starting to think Debbie's right, somethings up with you" He finished. Mike felt annoyance creeping back in at the mention of Deb. 

"Maybe Deb should be your new partner" Mike accused bitterly. "You'd be the tops, solving high priority cases together - like is Mike acting weird?" Dave sighed at him.

"Why does us talking bother you?" Dave asked. "Why are you so...You're acting so _strange_" he trailed off, his face suddenly pinching in thought. Mikes palms started sweating. He was experiencing honest to goodness, 9th grade sweaty palms. And his throat was dry... what the hell. Was his arm tingling?

"I don't care, I mean I don't mind that- that you and Deb are friends again. Its good. Yeah it's good" He was stumbling over his sentence, Dave was looking at him again with that face that said 'I'm witnessing the ramblings of a moron' Mike swallowed and it felt like his mouth had been filled with cotton.

"I just-I'm-I-Well-Ijustthought-" Mike couldent shut himself up, he just kept saying nothing... And Dave was beginning to look at him like he had just said _everything_.

"Mike" Dave's voice cut in, a suspicious - questioning edge to it. The sound sent a spike of apprehension through Mike and he finally shut up.

Dave had turned to face Mike, one knee brought up to rest on the futon. The cushion sagged once again drawing them closer and Mike cursed inwardly 'Traitorous futon! You're the first thing I'm replacing in this dump!' Mike thought angrily, if he ever made it through this night that is.

"Tell me why it bothers you so much" Dave said. His voice had changed again, to something more demanding.

"A-Aren't you gonna drink your coffee" Mike stuttered out. 

"No" Dave said simply. Mike was quickly realizing he didn't have a plan B, and Dave was staring at him so intently - he started to crack.

"I just... I was jealous" Mike replied.

"Jealous? You said you're not interested in her Mike, why would you be jealous?" Dave leaned in again. At this rate Dave was going to end up in Mikes lap. Which... honestly wouldn't have been that bad if Mike wasn't such an absolute mess right now.

"I'M JEALOUS OF HER" Mike finally burst out, regret instantly clawing him as he saw Dave's shocked expression - and Dave pulling back.

"Oh" Dave said, taking a moment. "That's... I thought it was something else" He admitted, he even had the gall to sound apologetic. 

"Oh my god" Mike moaned, hanging his head in his hands. This really wasn't how he had planned to tell Dave. Of course, he hadn't planned to tell Dave at all - but if he was going to, this wasn't how he would have chosen to do it. Mike was mortified, he wondered if it would make things worse if he just stood up and dashed out of the apartment now - sadly, leaving Dave alone in his apartment after confessing probably wasn't a valid solution.

"But you disappeared - for three days - and then when you came back, you didn't even bother to come find me" Dave said, he sounded confused, and maybe a little hurt. "I had to find out from Debbie that you were even okay" For the first time Mike was faced with the fact that it was probably - no definitely - his own fault, that him and Dave were not friends in the aftermath of that night. Mike lifted his head from his hands and looked at Dave properly, he looked a little shaken - a lot confused. Mike felt like shit for being the source of that expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to deal with my feelings. About what happened... About you - any of it." Mike had decided the best thing he could do now was just be honest, it was never easy - but it had to lead somewhere better than where hiding things had gotten him. " I just kept thinking of you, really I couldent stop - I thought that maybe if we stopped seeing each other I would stop feeling this way... But really it just got worse"

"Oh" Dave said simply.

_'Did he just say oh?'_ Annoyance spiked through Mike again, _'who just says 'oh' after someone pours their heart out like that? No wonder Deb broke up with him!'_ he thought.

"Oh?" Mike mimicked him, he felt himself growing hysteric and knew immediately that he should stop himself - but sometimes logic didn't process as quickly in his brain as stupid did. "I just confessed to you! I've been dealing with this for... for weeks! And you! You kept touching me... On - On the arm! And you called me pal, like we were pals! and we only knew each other for one night! What the hell is wrong with you!" Dave took on this 'deer-in-headlights' look that only served to infuriate Mike more as he spoke.

"You- You're right" Dave said.

"Well I-" Mike's sentence was choked off as he realized what Dave had said "Wait, I am?" he asked, baffled.

"Look, I know I came off as kind of a jerk. Like I didn't like you much at first - but really I just knew I was in danger of liking you too much"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike demanded. Dave sighed, giving off the impression that Mike was a particularly trying child that he was in charge of explaining things to.

"I liked you from the beginning, since we first met. That's why, I wanted to hold myself back but... When your life is being threatened by a gang of psychotic space clowns - its kinda hard to keep your urges in check" Dave looked embarrassed, he was pointedly staring at a spot to the left of Mikes shoulder. "That's why I kept reaching out for you, I was so _worried_ about you that whole time - and I couldent help myself"

"What about Deb?" Mike asked, incredulous.

"Well yeah, I still cared about Debbie... Just, not - in that way" He finished. Mike couldent believe it, this whole time Dave was actually feeling the same things he was? They both had been feeling the same magnetic pull, and they _both_ ignored it?

"We're idiots" Mike said, the realization suddenly hitting him.

"Well..." Dave started, the tone in his voice alluding to the fact that he didn't exactly agree with being lumped into the same boat with Mike. Mike interrupted by grabbing him by the shirt, tightly fisting the fabric and pulling him closer.

"We already wasted enough time" Mike said. Dave's hands seemed at a loss for where to go for a moment, then finally settled on placing one at the side of Mikes face - the other one sliding around his waist and pulling him even closer. 

"You're right" Dave's voice had gone husky, the sound of it sent a shiver along Mike's back. He was practically straddling Dave's lap now - and all he had to do was lean in, just a little... And so he did.

Their lips met, and Dave tilted his head - fitting them together nicely. A puff of air ghosted across Mike's cheek as Dave breathed out, and they stayed like that for a moment. Tentatively connected, both afraid to push too much and break the spell. Dave began moving his lips gently, but firmly - his palm pressed against the side of Mikes jaw, thumb idly stroking his cheek. Some strange - heavy feeling was building up in Mike's chest, and he wasn't sure he could keep it from bubbling out in horrible, embarrassing sobs if they didn't move things along.

Mike's hands tugged insistently at Dave's shirt, followed by him moving to deepen the kiss - he licked out across Dave's lips imploringly. Dave instantly opened his mouth - a soft groan sounding from somewhere in the back of his throat as their tongues met and tangled together. It felt like a heavy fog was taking over Mikes mind as the kiss went on, it was as if the connection between them had drugged him. The thought of Dave doing this with anyone else crossed Mikes mind, and he nipped possessively at his lower lip.

Dave growled - then he was pushing Mike down, breaking the kiss between them. Mikes head had come to rest gently on the arm of the futon, he probably would have wondered if he had done something wrong - but his leg had come up to press in between Dave's legs, and he clearly felt the hardness there - Dave's breath hitched at the contact, and he rolled his hips against Mikes knee.

"I- I don't want to do anything you don't want to" Dave sighed out, while catching his breath. 

"I want to do whatever you want to do" Mike replied, he felt dazed. Dave's face grew dark with a expression that was a mix of what appeared to be smugness and arousal.

"you don't understand what you're agreeing to" Dave lent forward and whispered hotly. His voice sent a shiver through Mike, and he was pretty sure that whatever Dave might be able to come up with - there was no way in hell Mike was gonna say no to it.

"let's start small then" Dave murmured as he brought their mouths back together, Mike eagerly parted his lips again at the touch and let himself become consumed by the sensation.

Dave's hands began to roam Mike's body - it was like all that time he spent trying not to touch Mike had left him starved - and now that he was allowed, he couldent hold himself back. He slid his hand's under Mike's shirt, hiking it up and exposing the soft skin underneath. His fingers explored Mike's abdomen and chest, as if he was fulfilling a need to map Mike's skin with his hands. His thumb brushed against one of Mikes nipples, and Mike sucked in a breath at the sensation. Dave smiled into the kiss, returning to the spot in question and pinching - then twisting gently.

Mike arched into the touch, letting loose a rough moan. His body pressed up against Dave's, his now achingly hard cock trapped behind layers of fabric - desperately searching for friction. Dave's hand found Mikes hip and pushed him back down - breaking the kiss again and pulling back. Mike lay there, panting for breath, red lips, blown pupils - trying to think through his sex addled brain as to why things were stopping again. Dave was looking down at him fondly, and he seemed - entirely too self assured. No one should look that confident during sex, another reason to find Dave annoying added to Mikes mental list.

Then Dave broke the eye contact, he drew his hands to his duty belt and struggled with the buckle. And the illusion was shattered, it took him exactly 8 seconds to get the damn thing undone - Mike had counted.

"You alright?" Mike asked, hesitant to hear the answer - imagining the response, _'no Mike, I'm not alright and this was a huge mistake'_ but instead he heard-

"Yeah..." Dave sighed, letting the belt fall away -a thunk sounded as it hit the floor. "I'm alright - I'm nervous" He admitted, with this self deprecating smile on his face like _'yeah you caught me, i'm human after all'_

"I am too" Mike concurred "I've never done anything like this before with a man" he waited for the sound of agreement from Dave - which never came. Actually... he looked kind of guilty.

"Wait a minute... Have you...?" Mike started to ask, a look of concern written plainly on his face.

"Well, I think its kind of the reason me and Debbie ended like we did" Dave admitted, not quite meeting Mike's stare. "After we broke up - I just figured I should go for it, I think maybe I've always been like this" 

"Is that a problem?" He went on to ask.

"No" Mike said. Even though what he wanted to say was yes - absolutely. This meant Mike was the only one right now who had no idea what he was doing - and that was just great. "Hang on, if you've done this before why are you so nervous anyway?" 

"Well, it's been a little while" Dave admitted, hesitating a moment before continuing "And its you" He said finally, pointedly looking into Mike's eyes.

"Oh" Mike said stupidly, he couldent help the deep flush that crept onto his skin.

"As good as you look right now, like this... I think I might lose my stiffy if we keep talking about our feelings" Dave suddenly said, his hands returning to undo his pants - no longer fumbling.

"R-right" Mike stammered out, flushing even deeper - Why did he have to be so blunt? 

Mike's own hands were drawn to undoing his pants in an attempt to mirror Dave's enthusiasm. Dave was currently was unzipping, hands hooking around the outside of his pants - and shoving them down around his thighs, giving up at the point where they got caught up among his knees. Mike could see the thick outline of Dave's erection pressing up against the confines of his boxer briefs. Dave's hands slid under the fabric and palmed himself, sighing into the touch - the sight spurred Mike on, and he picked up the pace with his own pants.  
While Mike was wriggling his own pants down, Dave was simultaneously pushing his underwear down - finally freeing his erection. For a moment Mike felt his brain short circuit, taking in the full view of the other mans flushed cock. Dave's hand wrapped around it and gave it a smooth pull, a small drop of pre-cum rolling out from the tip and dripping down. Dave sucked in a breath at his own touch, taking his lower lip in between his teeth and biting down gently.

He seemed to notice that Mike was on shutdown, glancing down at Mike's glazed over expression and pinching his eyebrows together in response. He released himself and leaned down, hovering over Mike almost oppressively - supporting himself with one hand and sliding the other one under the waist band of Mikes underwear. Mike snapped back to reality with the touch, Dave's fingers seemed to leave a trail of heat behind them as they dragged across his skin - pulling Mikes underwear down with them. The fabric scraped against the sensitive tip of his cock before finally slipping down past his ass and thighs.

Dave's eyes snapped down for a moment to take in the view before sliding back up and finding Mike's own eyes - his hand then wrapped firmly around Mikes erection. Mike's breath got caught up in his throat at the touch and he clamped his eyes shut to avoid Dave's intense gaze. Dave's thumb pressed into the underside of Mikes cock, sliding up and stopping right under the head. Mike heard himself whimper, and wondered where the hell _that_ came from.

Dave's hand twisted, keeping a firm pressure - just enough to make Mike's hips involuntarily thrust up into his hand. Dave's head fell to rest beside his against the arm of the futon, and he let loose a frustrated sound.

"Mike" The voice was rough, close to his ear - he shivered as the words ghosted over him. "Mike, touch me" Mike opened his eyes, he was a idiot - here he was blissing out and Dave was waiting patiently for him to return the favor. 

Mikes hand fumbled for Dave's erection, finding it and wrapping around - giving it a firm stroke. Dave's hips jerked with the touch and he let loose a moan into his ear, then shifted and pressed a wet tongue up against it - licking sloppily along the helix. Mike shivered at the sensation, his free hand coming up to tangle in Dave's hair.

They fell into a steady rhythm, hips and hands moving together. Pre-cum had lent itself to slicking their respective grips, and the accompanying sounds that were filling Mike's modest apartment were downright obscene. Mike found he was unable to hold back his own voice from joining the cacophony of sounds, soft whimpers that he probably would have been embarrassed by if he had any presence of mind. 

Really it was just a messy, fevered, mutual handie. So why was he coming so absolutely and devastatingly undone by it? Maybe it was because he had been hopelessly pining after Dave for weeks, or maybe it was because Dave was actually inhumanly good at this sort of thing. That potential fact probably would have been annoying if it wasn't currently working in Mikes favor. A hot, tight feeling began to pool in Mikes abdomen - and if he had been capable of coherent thought at that moment, he probably would have been struck not for the first time with the realization that he may have had a slight kink for Dave's apparent superiority.

"D-Dave I'm-" Mike struggled to form a coherent sentence, surges of pleasure wracking through him interrupting his speech. 

"Yeah, go ahead" Dave's voice, still in his ear - hot and encouraging. Mikes muscles tensed, his eyes clamped shut - a lewd, drawn out sound wrenched out of him as he came in Dave's hand. For a moment his body simply slumped, stars floating behind his shut lids. 

"F-fuck, you're amazing" The sound of Dave's strained voice brought him back to reality, opening his eyes he saw Dave had pulled back and was looking down at Mike with a mixture of overwhelming fondness and lust. He had replaced Mikes hand at his own cock, smearing Mikes cum along the length as he deftly worked himself over. Mike dreamily reached up and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, pulling him into a lazy kiss. Dave groaned into the kiss as his hips jerked, cumming onto Mikes stomach.

Dave collapsed over the top of Mike, exhausted, his breathing heavy. There was a uncomfortable wet spot sandwiched in between them, and Mikes shirt was clinging to him - sticky with sweat and cum - the silver badge, still clipped on Dave's shirt was jabbing into Mikes chest painfully, but even with all of this Mike couldent find a reason to complain. They stayed like that for some time, both trying to catch their breath - recovering from the effort they had expended. After some time had passed Dave pushed himself up - groaning with the effort. He looked down at the mess on Mike's stomach, which had now soaked to Dave's shirt as well.

"We should probably do something about that" Dave said huskily, his voice sounded so nice when it was thoroughly fucked out - Mike was pretty sure it was the greatest thing he had ever heard.

"Yeah - not gonna lie, this feels kinda disgusting" Mike added in, grimacing as he attempted to lift the bottom of his shirt away from his skin and it pulled away with a audible 'schlup'. 

"I'm - gonna just use the bathroom real quick" Mike said, slipping out from under Dave - who had already begun to pull away from within his personal space. "Uhhh" He hesitated, half way between the door to the bathroom and the futon.

"I have a bed you know" Mike said suddenly. Dave looked up at him, raising a eyebrow. "I mean - I have a actual bedroom - if you... if you wanted to stay" Mike finally got out, a flush rising over his neck and face. You'd think he wouldn't have been able to be embarrassed by asking something like this, after what they had just done - but life was strange that way.

"I'd like that" Dave replied, a warm smile spreading onto his features. Mike turned away and rushed into the bathroom before things could get any more embarrassing.


End file.
